Just Dance 2017
Just Dance 2017 is the eighth game in the main series of Just Dance. It was released in the Fall of 2016 for the PC, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. It was later released on the Nintendo Switch in the Spring of 2017. A Gold Edition of the game containing 3 months worth of the Just Dance Unlimited service is also available, but only for the PC, Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One versions. Overview Just Dance 2017 includes the following features Newer Versions The newer versions consist of the Nintendo Switch, PC, Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One renditions of the game Just Dance Machine See Just Dance Machine for more info The Just Dance Machine is a story mode where players have to get aliens back to their home planet. In order to do so, the players have to dance to different styles of dance, which rejuvenate energy for the ship so that the aliens can return home. Dance Quests A series of songs that players dance on in order to achieve dominance in the game. Just Dance TV An area where players can view videos from the official channel of Just Dance, as well as autodances from around the world. All Versions Note that the modes differ between generations World Dance Floor The World Dance Floor is an online mode where players can compete against other players in the world in real time. Absent for the eighth-generation consoles in the last game, this mode returns in all versions of this game. Sweat & Playlists A mode where a counter is added to the game to track the workout duration. This can be done freely (with any song of one's choosing) or in playlists. World Video Challenge (Challenge in 7th Gen) A mode where players can compete against other players' pre-made performances from around the world. Older Versions The older versions consist of the Playstation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 renditions of the game JD Wall An area where players can view challenges they received, and other information about the game. Songs © = Only available in the Chinese version In the Nintendo Switch version, Last Christmas and Like I Would are not included in the tracklist. In addition to these songs, there are songs that can be played once they are unlocked through the Ubisoft Club. Let Me Love You is played through the Just Dance Unlimited service. Alternates In the new versions, the alternate dances cost 2,000 Mojo Coins each (with the exception of the Extreme dances, which cost 10,000 Mojo Coins each) For the old versions, the alternate dances are unlocked while playing the game with the order they are unlocked in listed below. Mashups All of the mashups, aside from Scream & Shout, are only playable through the Just Dance Unlimited service on the new versions. On the old versions, they are playable once they are unlocked with Mojo Coins. (Each mashup costs 20 Mojo Coins to unlock) VIP Made VIP Mades are dances similar to VIPs from Just Dance 2015. These dances involve popular celebrities doing routines from the game. These VIP Mades are only available in certain countries through the Just Dance Unlimited service. Just Dance Unlimited See Just Dance Unlimited for more info Just Dance Unlimited is a service which players can subscribe to gain access to over 200 tracks. The player also has access in using those tracks in other modes such as the Sweat & Playlists mode and the World Video Challenge. Gallery More images can be seen at Just Dance 2017/Gallery 2017Banner2.PNG JustDance2017FirstTracksImage.jpg Trivia *The mashup for Cheap Thrills uses the same theme as the mashup for Blame (Sunglasses) *Despite being covered, I Love Rock 'N' Roll, Last Christmas, and What Is Love use their original versions in autodances. (They are only heard when they are shared, not when they are initially created) *The game is currently marked as the last title made for the Wii *On the Nintendo Switch version, when a player lands on I Love Rock 'N' Roll in the menu, the starting point of the music is at the chorus. This is different from all of the other versions. In those versions, the starting point of the music is at the beginning of the song. Category:Videogames in the series